Frères
by Merry Moca
Summary: Bravely Second. Recueil d'OS sur Yew et Janne
1. Duel

Encore un entrainement au clair de lune, un rendez-vous secret pour combattre une fois la nuit tombée. Deux épées qui s'entrechoquent, des étincelles qui jaillissent de cette rencontre. Un bruit cristallin s'entend quand les lames se croisent. Ce n'est qu'un simple entrainement, pourtant il a la grâce d'un duel. Un ballet avec la mort qui plane, comme si mettre sa vie en jeu était une des règles.

L'effort est intense, la tension palpable, la concentration maximale. Ils ne sont plus deux guerriers, ils sont leurs armes. Ils vibrent en même temps que leurs lames.

La sueur perle sur leur peau éclairée par la lune, coulant le long de leur visage avant de s'échouer au sol avec un bruit imperceptible.

Leur souffle, quoique maîtrisé, devient rapide, de plus en plus rapide. Avant d'être retenu un cours instant, celui d'attaquer ou de parer.

Cette danse dure un temps, longtemps. Le temps que l'un des deux, fatigué, ne commence à chanceler. L'entrainement cesse sans un mot, d'un accord tacite. C'est le plus petit des deux qui s'appuie sur son épée, comme une béquille. Ses jambes flageolent sous son poids, il est épuisé. Sa respiration est laborieuse, difficile. Avant qu'il ne flanche, un bras se glisse sous ses aisselles, le soutenant contre un corps légèrement plus grand. Il lui adresse un sourire immense, quoique fatigué, auquel l'autre lui répond par un plus fin mais non moins heureux.

« Bon travail, Yew.

\- Merci ! »

Là, épuisé par cet entrainement, et contre celui qu'il considère comme son meilleur ami, il se sent à sa place. Il ne manquait plus que Nikolaï pour que le tableau soit parfait.

Il commence à somnoler, alors que pas à pas lui et Janne retournent à leur quartier. Ses yeux papillonnent, le forçant à longer les murs pour ne pas tomber.

« On dirait un zombie.

\- Mmmmh…

\- Fais gaffe, en plus de la démarche, tu parles comme eux ! »

Yew lui répond de nouveau par un grognement. Il n'arrive plus à aligner deux autres pensées cohérentes que « rentrer » et « dormir ». Et là, il doute de l'ordre dans lequel mettre ces deux mots.

« T'es pas possible… Un petit entrainement comme ça qui te met dans cet état… »

Il calle son rythme avec celui du petit brun, de façon à se trouver à côté de lui. Du coin de l'œil, il surveille la démarche incertaine de son compagnon. Ses yeux sont cernés par deux lourds traits violacés, son teint est pâle, presque maladif.

Ses sourcils se froncent. Il est toujours aux premières loges pour voir l'entrainement que s'impose Yew quotidiennement, pour tenir et son rôle de capitaine des trois chevaliers, et son titre d'héritier de la maison Généologia. Il se tue à la tâche. Il va jusqu'à lui demander ce genre de rencontre nocturne. Il soupire à ces pensées, devinant les blessures que cache l'uniforme bleu. Et il pousse un soupir plus profond tout en se grattant la tête.

« Tu sais bien que tu peux compter sur nous pour te soutenir… Et surtout sur moi, tête de linotte. »

Repassant son bras sous le corps de Yew, qui bronche très peu, il le colle contre lui. Ils marchent un peu comme ça, avant que Janne ne sente le poids du petit brun s'alourdir sur lui, et n'entende une respiration s'apaiser.

« Aaaaaaah… Et voilà qu'il s'endort sur moi… »

Cela devient difficile de marcher, le Loup Fulminant trainant plus son ami qu'autre chose. Péniblement, il fait passer le plus petit corps sur son dos, laissant la tête brune se glisser à la base de son cou.

« T'es léger, mine de rien… Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour recommencer. »

Rien ne lui répond, mais il ne cherche pas de réponse. Il continue de parler de tout, de rien, comme si ça peut aider celui sur son dos à dormir un peu mieux. A chacun de ses mots, il s'agite un peu, marmonne des phrases inaudibles et resserre ses mains sur la longue chevelure grise. Il rêve, et à en croire les sourires qu'il sent dans son dos, ce sont des beaux rêves.

Arrivés devant la porte de leur quartier, Janne arrive à l'ouvrir sans bruits pour ne pas réveiller le plus âgé, qui dort dans un coin de la pièce.

Déposant son paquet sur son lit, non sans délicatesse, il baille un coup avant de se diriger vers son lit. C'est sans une main qui maintient son uniforme, et un visage bienheureux qui marmonne un « Janne » ensommeillé.

Sachant qu'il ne peut lutter contre un Yew endormit, ou même contre un Yew réveillé avec cette tête, il se faufille à ses côtés dans le lit qui arrive tout juste à les tenir tout deux. Se collant au petit brun pour avoir un peu plus de place, il recouvre du draps. Yew se pelotonne un peu plus contre lui. Janne, complètement attendri, encercle son corps de ses bras. Et avant que lui aussi ne s'endorme, apaisé, par cette chaleur à ses côtés, il murmure un « bonne nuit, petit frère ».

Le lendemain, Nikolaï tombera sur Janne en étoile de mer sur le lit de Yew, ce dernier dormant sur le sol. Ceci valu au loup de fulminer dans son coin pendant un bon moment, Yew lui faisant la tête jusqu'à ne plus s'entrainer avec lui. Mais ceci est une autre histoire.


	2. Observation de l'Intrus

Il le fixait depuis un petit moment maintenant, sans avoir l'envie de faire le premier pas vers lui. Il le regardait de loin, épiait chacun de ses mouvements, de ses mimiques. Et franchement, il se demandait ce que Yew lui trouvait. Il était, en dehors de son passé héroïque auprès de la Papesse, banal. Normal. Il se débrouillait à l'épée sans être un maître dans son art, il était agréable en conversation sans être non plus un grand orateur. Bref, il pouvait énumérer les nombreux points qui faisaient que Tiz Arrior était banal qu'il en passerait la journée. Alors, dans ce cas, alors pourquoi donc Yex restait-il constamment avec lui, malgré la présence de Janne à ses côtés ?

C'était à ni rien comprendre. Et pour couronner le tout, quand ils se retrouvaient ensemble, il ne faisait que louer le trait d'esprit de Tiz, louer le cœur bon de Tiz, de louer tout ce que faisait Tiz en fait. Au lieu de profiter d'être avec lui, il n'avait que ce nom à la bouche. Et cela commençait à l'énerver au plus haut point. C'était pour cela qu'il se retrouvait cacher dans l'ombre du jeune homme depuis le début de la matinée. Pour l'observer et découvrir pourquoi il obnubilait tellement Yew.


End file.
